stars
by accioyourheart
Summary: The stars, the stars, the stars. She dreams of being one, someday. He sits by her side, in that small little field she loves, as she gazes at the stars with those sparkling eyes of hers. And he thinks she shines just like one. cato/clove one word prompt. 20th century/modern day au.


**stars.**

**This is a huge AU, taking place somewhere in the 20th century, or maybe even modern-day. Take your pick. **

* * *

_(because you'll never see, that the stars are free.)_

**[play]**

They meet in a small town, mostly because they have to.

He's her cousin's best friend's brother.

She's his sister's best friend's cousin.

That's just how small towns work.

And when they meet, and smile at each other, sparks fly.

**[rewind]**

He grabs his sister and runs from their home. She sobs and complains, and he pretends not to cry.

They're led to safe haven; their aunt's house. Away from their crazy mother, and their long-gone dad.

"The scars will be no more," he whispers to that little girl.

But his entire life is now covered in scars, and they can't be removed.

**[fast forward]**

They watch horror movies at the cinema, and kiss when the lights dim down.

And as they watch those murders play out on film, she tells him of her dreams to be a star one day.

"I want to be covered in fake blood, and I want to scream at the top of my lungs. I want to make it big and be on the silver screens. I want to be that girl that everyone knows, but doesn't truly know for real!"

He shakes his head at her, and laughs at her seemingly childish dreams.

**[rewind]**

Her momma teaches her how to use a knife, and tells her to keep one with her at all times.

"Just in case," she'd tell her with a wink.

She takes her advice. More so after her momma lies in a grave, because she didn't have one on her when her daddy decided he'd had enough.

**[fast forward]**

When they're done with their films, they always lay on the hills on the outskirts of town, staring at the stars and wishing their lives aren't as fucked up as they are.

**[pause]**

The stars, the stars, the stars. She dreams of being one, someday.

He sits by her side, in that small little field she loves, as she gazes at the stars with those sparkling eyes of hers.

And he thinks she shines just like one.

**[play]**

Soon she's the light of his life, and the warmth to his cold soul.

And when they fuck, he feels like those scars of his are fading, and new ones are being made.

Good and pure ones, the kind that make pure memories that tingle you with joy.

He thinks it's nice to feel happiness for a change, even if it is only for a brief moment.

**[fast forward]**

Soon they get in too much trouble with the sheriff that rules their tiny little town. One too many movies they snuck into, one too many horses they killed on their neighbor's farm.

He drives by her house, and tells her to throw her stuff in the back of his truck, and they're gone from the small town her dreams were too big for.

**[pause]**

They've got nothing but the clothes on their back, the small bag in his truck bed, and the few coins in their pocket.

But they're young, and naive, and they think having each other is enough for them.

**[play]**

They move to Hollywood, where she thinks she'll make it big.

They can't see the stars from here, but it's okay, because there are enough movie stars here to last her a lifetime.

She scores a gig before they know it, and he gets a small job right after.

It's not enough, but it's enough to keep them happy. It's enough to keep her burning on, and that's all they need.

**[fast forward]**

She cries on the back porch of their small apartment, and he holds her when she doesn't get that call back.

He pounds his fists on the wall with frustration when he loses that job of his, and she kisses the nape of his neck.

He yells curse words at their landlord when he can't pay the bills, and she screams at the manager when their water turns cold.

**[pause]**

She wishes she could see those stars, for that small glimmer of hope. But she doesn't, and it disappears.

**[play]**

"Let's go home." He offers one day. She looks up and glares.

"Back to those stars of yours."

Her eyes drop. "Okay."

**[pause]**

But she never sees those stars again.

**[rewind]**

She's invited to her first Hollywood party, and they spend all the money they have.

"We'll make it back soon" she assures him, and he nods.

Red lipstick, and a matching red dress. She looks like a bombshell, and she looks like she's ready.

But she comes back with a red mark on her cheek, and red puffy eyes, and he knows this isn't how they're supposed to be.

**[pause]**

She stops him from murdering the man who did this to her, and she calms him down with shaking hands.

"He didn't do nothing to me, Cato. I stopped him before he could." He looks into her eyes, and he lowers that knife that she always had on her.

He'd always known her dreams were childish. He just doesn't know why he chased them with her.

**[fast forward]**

He knows they're in trouble from the moment he steps in the hospital.

"Congratulations," the doctor tells him. "You have a child on the way."

He doesn't feel joyful at all, it's just another mouth to feed. Another bill to pay. Babies are expensive, and he knows they can't afford this right now.

But he pretends to be happy, if not for Clove, then for himself, and wills his bones to stop shaking.

**[pause]**

Deep down he's really happy. He's just not sure if he can do this.

**[play]**

They stay in the rundown part of the city, where she can't see any stars at all.

Down go her dreams to make it big. All she needs is him and a bit of money, and their little baby that is soon to come.

He finds a new job, and they move to a new flat, where they can barely pay the rent, and they can barely get hot water.

She's glowing dim, not as bright as she used to. But he thinks that once they get that baby, she'll shine brighter than the sun.

**[rewind]**

"She's nothing but trouble, that girl of yours," his uncle tells him.

He tells him to fuck off before he runs out the door.

"She'll be your downfall. Just you wait and see!" He yells after him, and he starts the engine and backs out.

**[fast forward]**

He knows something is wrong. He hears the panic of the doctors. He hears the whispered hushes of the nurses. He hears her screaming; screaming his name.

But there's nothing he can do. There's never anything he can do. All he's ever done is run, and for once, he can't, nor will, run from this.

And then the screams stop, and he whispers her name under his breath while he tries to break himself into the room.

He sits outside and sobs into his hands when they tell him it's a boy.

**[pause]**

He feels as lost as ever as he holds the bundle of blue in his hands.

He could never do this, much less do it without her.

**[fast forward]**

The wind flies past him, and chills his bones cold.

He sits in a field of weeds and dead plants.

The stars still shine bright above him. He hates it.

**[pause]**

The star in his life has burned right out.

He feels burned out too.

**[play]**

He takes the knife, and he places it right on the edge of his throat. Slowly he starts to trace a line, ignoring the cool feel of the blade on his face. Ignoring his surroundings. Ignoring the cries of his son.

Her hand is what stops him. He knows she's not real, and he knows she's gone.

But he can practically feel that warmth that had once radiated from her, despite the coldness she'd gone through.

"I thought you were better than that," she tells him, whatever she is.

And he realizes he is.

**[fast forward]**

He wants to give up. Several times.

But every time he falters from his path, he moves on from the notion that he doesn't want this child to live as fucked up as he did. He remembers the promise that he made his Clove.

**[rewind]**

"You're going to make a great dad," she mumbles, almost incoherently.

He wishes he could believe her.

**[play]**

It is only until after their son grows up, and marries, and moves out the house, and moves on with his life, that he floats to the stars, and meets his Clove once more.

**[stop and rewind]**

* * *

_A/N: I tried the cassette player method, which I absolutely love, but I don't think I did it right. This is my first take at a somewhat modern day AU, so I need all the help I can get. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review? Also, happy new years!_


End file.
